digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lopmon (Tamers)
Lopmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, the "twin sibling" of Terriermon, despite having different colors and more horns. While Terriermon is an over-confident sort and tends to make sarcastic remarks, Lopmon is shy and polite. Lopmon spoke in an antiquated dialect in the Japanese version that lacked gender-differing pronouns. It should also be noted that while Terriermon is a dog with rabbit's ears, Lopmon is an actual rabbit digimon. Digivolution Lopmon's Digivolution line as seen in Digimon: The Movie: * Fresh (Baby I) - Conomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Kokomon * Rookie (Child) - Lopmon * Champion (Adult) - Wendigomon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Antylamon * Mega (Ultimate) - Cherubimon In the card game, Lopmon can digivolve into Baronmon, BomberNanimon, Coelamon, Flarerizamon, Gargomon, Gargoylemon, Lynxmon, Moosemon, Rabbitmon, Rapidmon, Seasarmon, Turuiemon, Wendigomon and Youkomon. Note: Wendigomon, Antylamon, and the virus-type Cherubimon are all the result of a virus that corrupted Kokomon in Digimon: Hurricane Touchdown that caused him to mutate (digivolve) into the three corrupted forms. Towards the end of the movie, the virus was destroyed, and the virus Cherubimon then became the vaccine-type, and turned into a digi-egg. Right before the end credits, Willis sees a purified version of Wendigomon dancing by the water. A purified Antylamon is also seen in the third season of Digimon as one of the twelve devas, suggesting a possible standard evolution of the species being as follows Conomon, Kokomon, Lopmon, Wendigomon, Antylamon, then Cherubimon. Attacks * Blazing Ice: Lopmon leaps into the air and quickly shoots small icy crystalline bolts from her mouth that can harm her enemies as well as freeze them. * Lop Twister: Spins to form a tornado that she can impact with or throw. * Double Typhoon: Team attack with Terriermon, combining their whirlwind attack. Appearances Digimon Tamers * In the American version, Lopmon was changed to and written as female. This was based on the fact that his Japanese voice actor was female, and due to the fact that Lopmon used genderless pronouns (due to the dialect assigned to the character). By the time the truth was discovered, it was too late to change it back. Lopmon is the Digimon partner of Suzie, Henry's little sister. But prior to their meeting, Lopmon was Antylamon of the Devas, whose job was as guardian of the south gate leading to Zhuqiaomon's palace. When Suzie first met Antylamon, she was somewhat of a bothersome to her, pestering her with questions and such, but after spending some time together, they developed a special bond. When Antylamon's fellow deva, Makuramon, appeared and tried to harm Suzie, Antylamon drove him away. As punishment, Zhuqiaomon reverted her to Lopmon for protecting a human, and she became a partner to Suzie. When the Tamers confronted Zhuqiaomon, Lopmon pleaded with Zhuqiaomon not to kill them. Regardless, he unleashed a blast of flame on Lopmon although in the end she was saved by WarGrowlmon. Lopmon, like the other Tamer Digimon, went to the Real World and Suzie taught her a few lessons in speaking correctly. When the D-Reaper appeared, Lopmon regained her ability to Digivolve to Antylamon to help out. Digimon Frontier Lopmon appeared with Salamon when Cherubimon and Ophanimon's respective Digi-Eggs hatched on the moon where they were reunited with Patamon. Before the final battle with Lucemon, the spirits of Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon appeared from Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon respectively Digimon World DS Lopmon digivolves from Pagumon and can further digivolve into Wizardmon. Other Forms Kokomon Antylamon * Bunny Blades Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Data Digimon